


Field Injuries [!Art]

by DarthBloodOrange (DepressingGreenie)



Series: Stony 616 Bingo [10]
Category: Marvel 616
Genre: Art, Attempt at Humor, Blood and Injury, Broken Bones, Fanart, Hurt Steve Rogers, M/M, Major Character Injury, Protective Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:53:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22055848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/pseuds/DarthBloodOrange
Summary: Sometimes things don't go exactly as you picture them in your head
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Stony 616 Bingo [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1587565
Kudos: 11





	Field Injuries [!Art]

**Author's Note:**

> For the Stony 616 Bingo prompt [ “Injury” [S1]](https://darthbloodorange.tumblr.com/post/187045666030/stony-616-bingo)  
> 

**Author's Note:**

> ~✨~  
>   
> ⋆Other sites I'm on are linked in [my profile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/profile).  
> ⋆If you want to remix/create something inspired by my work feel free (so long as it isn't hateful and doesn't hurt anyone). Show me, I'd Love to see it 💖 Link to my work with AO3 'Inspired by function' if you post it to AO3.  
>   
> ~✨~


End file.
